Lay of Mordred
by ADarkknight
Summary: The Story of the so-called "black knight" in two chapters.
1. Morana

**The Lay of Moldred**

**The Story of the so-called "black knight" in two chapters.**

_"Take this helmet, my son. And never take it off. Let nobody see your face"_  
Morgan Le Fay.

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Fate stay night. Parts of Type-Moon´s "Character Concept" Of Mordred were used in this story.**

**Chapter I: Morana**

She wasnt born. She was made. Her name was Morana Pendragon, the clon and daughter of Arturia Pendragon. Morgan, the ever-jealous sister, saw in the stars that if her half-sister had a son, that son would bring her downfall and so she began to plot.

Morana wasnt born of love, she wasnt born of care. She was made out of hate, but the destiny had another path for her in the end. Morgan didnt hate her sister because of her rank, nor her kingdom. The little witch had resentment towards the King because her sister left her all alone. As she had been ever since. Alone with the cold, alone in the dark, alone with her cursed blood that made her do horribles things that banished her from society.

Thats why when Morana opened her eyes, a new light opened to the witch. The homunculus wasnt only her daughter, but it was exactly like her sister, and even more, she now has company. Two lonely and cold hearts trying to warmth each other. It was brief but both of them where happy.

Morana lived with her mother for a handfull of years years, mostly running to the forest to find new pets to adopt. She may had the face and body of her father, but she inherited all the traits and fears of her mother, the little girl never wanted to be alone, in that cold castle that she called home, with the kind woman that turned into a beast when she wasnt around.

But eventually the homunculus matured, thanks to an accelerated-aging field around the castle. That field allowed Morana to have the body of a 12-years old girl, even if she only had 4, that same field turned her pets into old-shadowy selves within a year or less. The original plan was to enter Camelot with that son, and proclame the adultery of the king in the kingdoms gates. But now Morgan couldnt bear parting with the only star in her life. So she tried to fool herself "i cant let her go without training, she would die." and thus, the Morana´s training as a Knight began.

She was a great student and progressed fast, mostly because her inner magical core, the ultimate magical circuit that every first-class homunculus has. Once she saw any technique she would duplicate it flawlessly, therefore no technique would get past her defenses twice. In just one year he learned everything a Knight should learn: Combat, strategy, etiquette, chivalry code. That day the proud mother gave her son the bloody-red armor with the horned helmet, with a teary goodbye and a final warning:

-"Take this helmet, my son. And never take it off. Let nobody see your face."

The Knight nodded and armed herself. With the body of a 17 years-old she was at her prime. With a mind of a 5 years-old she was doomed. Morgan didnt want to let her go, but she noticed that with each passing day her daughter was turning more and more like her mother. As someone who was doomed with the shadows she didnt wanted that fate for her. In a vane hope, and with the original plan forgotten long time ago, she sent her daughter to her father not to destroy Arturia, but to protect Morana.

And to keep her safe from being discovered and burned as a heressy, the lonely witch could only give her a warning, and an protective armor, tainted with the blood of her departed pets: her only friends within the castle walls.

And Morana departed. Her cold heart began to melt as she knew new people, new places, new havens. Knowing the life she just missed until so short ago, she pitied her mother that was forgotten and rotting in her cold chamber. Her heart began to melt, however the core was still of ice. But even that core couldnt resist the holy beauty of England´s Hope. Finally she reached Camelot in a golden morning. The gray walls seemed white under the sun light. The white and blue flag in the highest tower of the castle and above all the happy faces of the people. That morning Morana found a new home. That morning Morana found a new hope.

She lived in the town for a while. Her herboreal knowledge gained her enough to live. The people was kind and she was happy but she still followed her mother´s advice: she never took her helmet out. She didnt know why, but she instictively followed it nonetheless. And so the day came, one day following the rumor about the "herbal Knight" the king´s right hand came to her room.

The first impression of Sir Lancelot is that he was a straightforward person, one who loves a protects his friends and respects his foes. But inside of him Morana felt a black spot. She had to focus hardly in his eyes to see it. Something very small but nonetheless there. A little black shadow staining the Kingdom´s White knight. She wanted to help him and greeted him. When he called her to the Knight´s tryouts she accepted inmediatly.

In the few days that followed she carefully monitored the people of the kingdom, and felt the same blackness here and there. Her eyes, accustomed to the apparent happiness, had missed that. That darkness that made her remember her mother somehow. She quickly decided to take away that blackness in HER golden kingdom and she pledged herself with the king to help him, as she knew about his fame of good and just. The knight´s tryouts were a piece of cake, as someone which her magical power and upbringing would have felt, she was about to swear her newly-bought sword to the king when she finally saw him.

He was exactly like her, albeit a bit younger. The same factions, the same hair-type, even the same lonely aura she had when she was with her mom. But he was different, too. His hair was golden while hers was pale-yellow and his eyes were Emerald-green while hers were Crimson Red. But above all, she sensed the cold heart she had and that melted months ago. She sensed that and the same darkness, even thickier than anywhere else. That night she cried, she cried for her father, as she knew he was when she saw him, alone and desperate just like her mother. Both rotting on their thrones. Both too proud to ask for help.

She decided to go back with her mother and ask questions. Why didnt she knew her father was so close?. Why arent her mother with him, when they are so lonely ? and above all Why cant Morana say her true name to her father?.

That night Morgan looked at her daughter for the first time with hatefull eyes. It was clear that her daughter preferred her father over her, as if she had the fault for being banished.  
Her reaction was natural, but not counscious. Above all she hate herself for Throwing her Daughter to her destruction, as she saw the blackness in her heart, as Morana saw it on her father.  
As a final and desperate attempt to save her daughter she played the role of severe mother:

-" You can do whatever you want with him. But know this, my son. Should you reveal yourself to him, you wont be acknowledged. There are other kingdoms, other kings and you can always come back here."

But that wasnt enough for the Knight, as someone who has seen light, she didnt want to renounce to it. She didnt know that for shadows to exist, lights are necessary. She decided to reveal herself to her father. In her final attempt to save Her, Morgan Le Fay just doomed her son.

That night, the "herbal Knight" as she has been called until now revealed herself to her father, and him alone. Arturia frowned a bit at the identical face with crimson eyes before of her. With a solemn voice she asked:

-"What is your reason to do this?."

The words where cold, emotionless. Morana tembled a bit but restrained herself.

-"To be acknowledged, father. To be your heir and help you clean this kingdom so it can be golden forever."

Morana played her hand, and heart with those words.

-"Hmph. Certainly you are my son. But as a heir you are unfit."

She was so surprised that stood up and looked at her king in disbelief, breaking all protocols.

-"But father you cant burden yourself with the entire kingdom."

That was a bad selection of words. She attacked her father´s core beliefs without knowing it. Arturia raised from the throne.

-"I will do what i must do. I already told you you are unfit to rule."

Morana finally broke. Now she understood why her father were called "A necesary Evil". A just, but cold king.

-"I see."

With that Morana turned and left. She was too far away from her father when he said: "Dont do it, Morana."

As she was about to left the throne room, she faced her father a last time.

-"The next time, Father. You will acknowledge me. I will make sure of that."

And left with a smile. Because Morana, behind that cold facade her father had, could sense a small girl trying to fix a problem too big for her on her own, and Morana wouldnt left her father alone, never.

Back in the chamber, Arturia trembled a bit. Because, behind that just facade her son had, she could sense a desperate plea for attention. She mumbled for herself.

-"Dont put all your hopes on me, son. Dont burden me anymore.... please."

From that night onwards the "herbal knight" became Sir Mordred. And fought savagely for her king, trying to earn her acknowledgement.


	2. Mordred

The Lay of Moldred

The Story of the so-called "black knight" in two chapters.

"Look around you King Arthur. Your country has ended. Which ever one of us emerges the victor, it matters not. As you see before you, everything is gone. You should have known it would come to this. Had you given to me the crown, this would not have happened. Did you hate me, the son of Morgan, that much?!"

Chapter II: Morded.

The downfall began with a "CRACK".

That was the sound made by the helmet of Igur The Blodthirsty, king of the Saxons that invaded Camelot. But that was the same sound made by Caliburn, the king´s beloved sword, when it pierced through the skull of Igur. Caliburn, the sword of the stone and the light of hope was gone. And with it went most of the Knight´s trust in their king.

Because both departures had the same root: In order to defeat the Saxons in the chosen battlefield, the King failed to protect the borderline village of Camlann. Hundreds of civilians were sacrificed to save the lives of thousands of soldiers. The King developed the best battle strategy and battlefield tactics, but paid for them with her chivalry oath. As she broke her oath, the sword didn´t wanted her anymore. As she let them die, the knights didn´t wanted her anymore.

Only one knight didn´t saw her king with hatefull eyes that crimson day, the same one that fought in the front the entire day. The same that had her armor tainted black now. The same black that is in her sword Krimlidag. A black that was red before, red like the blood of their enemies. That night the black warrior scavenge the battlefield and took the pieces of Caliburn, offering them to the king.

-"No. I must pay for my sins. Besides a broken sword does me no good. Depart, Mordred. Keep them if you want."

And she departed. Not a single word of congratulations for keeping the line. Not a single thanks for standing by her side. Not a single look upon her. Nothing. No matter what does she do. No matter how fiercely she fights.

Despite how hard he tries. Even if he excels over anyone, the moment he was born from Morgan, the King would look down on him as a forever as a dirtied child.

But she kept trying. Vowing to be the last knight remaining even if all others fail. She kept fighting for her king, and she kept Caliburn too.

In the next day, as the expeditionary force where traveling home, the King excused himself, telling them to continue to the kingdom. After he left, all began to talk behind his back: the cold, inhuman king left them just as he did with the village. The group was about to carry open revolution, there was no stop to it.

-"Quiet. It is still not the time. The king still holds the support of many knights and the people. Camelot would be destroyed in the civil war."

They began to scream at her. "The king´s support is fading away, only Lancelot and Tristam are blind enough to follow him without a second though"

-"Exactly, the king´s support is fading away. So is just a matter of time until it reaches zero, then it will be the best time to attack."

The plan was voted and passed. Mordred became the head of the revolution, just because she wanted to give her father a little more time.

-"Father, please... You already did enough for the kingdom. Don´t burden yourself anymore, you have done enough."

There was no doubt that the King´s stance within the kingdom was getting smaller. Whispering and plot were everywhere. Only a miracle would save the King from open revolution. And the miracle came.

Excalibur, the sword that contains the wishes of mankind, not just the wishes of a country, was bestowed upon the King promising victory everywhere. No matter what, the king would be victorious at the end. With such a sacred sword, the guidance with Merlin and the rise of new Knights, such as Gallahad or Parcifal, the King could breathe again. The seeds of revolution went to sleep, but they didn´t die. Mordred tried, yet again.

-"Father, please."

Her father frowned. She always do that when Morana is in front of them.

-"I wont hear another word, Mordred."

Morana almost pleaded.

-"But father, you are facing revolution here."

-"If they wish revolution so be it. I hear that you are leading them, by the way."

-"Father you have done enough for the Kingdom, the people are openly questioning you. Only Excalibur is keeping you in the throne now."

Arturia nodded sadly. What happened with her dreamed Kingdom. Her wished utopia.

-"I know and i will step back when i find a worthy successor."

Morana looked upon her king.

-"And i will tell you again. You are not worthy, Mordred."

-"Father, you are drowning. Sacrificing everything and nobody is thanking you."

Arturia closed her eyes.

-" My role is not to be thanked. Is to lead this country."

-" But they don´t want you to rule. And now you don´t want it, either."

Arturia said no more. Morana turned and walked out the chamber.

-"So be it, Father."

If you don´t want to save yourself. I will save you. By force if neccesary.

Back in the chamber, Arturia seated again. Mordred was trully a black knight now. Thinking of nothing but fights. Trying to destroy instead of protect. What happened with the kind girl she knew.

-"Morana... I´m sorry."

Arturia was willing to sacrifice herself to give her country peace, even if it costed her life. Every second of peace was worth it. But above all that, she still clinged to it. To the hope, her only hope, of a Utopic land. And now Mordred wanted to take away that from her. The only thing that kept her going. That night the king understood that her son gave away all hopes. That night the king understood that her son would that away hers as well.

And Mordred rode again, to meet her mother. With a package in her arms.

-"Mother."

Morgan Le Fay saw her child after many years and was broken by the change. Mordred is now commanding, fearless, cold at her enemies. Only the care for her mother and the love for her father is what is left of the former Morana. Morgan suspected it, but she was sad nonetheless.

-" I need a Sword of Valor, Mother. I need Caliburn."

And so Morgan reforged Caliburn, as a mother does anything for her son. With the little care and love she had. She ignited the flames with the pale wamth inside of her and gave her final fire to remake the sword. Caliburn, the sword of hope, was forged taking away all of that from a mother and her son. With that Sword, Mordred´s fate was sealed. That´s why when she said her son goodbye she didn´t warn her nor tried to stop her. Just a goodbye kiss and a "i Love you." Morana smiled at her mother one last time and whispered to herself.

-"If only father say the same."

Morgan let her go and prepared herself for battle. She would die for her son, to give her at least a bit of a hope to cling up to. She readied herself and flew to Mount Badon, to Merlin´s Castle, in a final confrontation to aid her beloved Morana.

By the time Morana reached Camelot again, the kingdom was in Tourmoil. Because Lancelot, the King´s right hand, escaped with Queen Guineve. But above all, because the King didn´t even tried to stop them. Mordred stormed to the throne chamber.

-"Father."

The King was arming herself for battle.

-"So, you are going after them?."

-"No. I wont. If they wish to be happy, nobody is worthy to step upon their happiness."

-"Wha..."

-"Roman Vessels have been sighted to the south. I´m taking the army there."

-"Then let me go with you."

-"No. I don´t trust you Mordred."

Morana was frozen still.

-"Fa...the."

-"I already told you. Nobody is worth enough to stop other´s happiness. Dont take me away from my hope."

At that moment Morana remembered all the words her father told her. "You are unfit"."I dont trust you". "Depart, Mordred." She clenched her fists and cried her heart out.

-"So be it, father."

Morana was no more.

Arturia left, knowing her fate. Knowing that open revolution was coming. But as she dont wanted her hope to be trampled, she wouldnt tramp over other´s hope, either. She fought desperately the Romans to end the campaing quickly, the battle was easy, mostly because the king did all the fighting. Excalibur was trully invincible.

Then the expected news came, Camelot was in uproar. Mordred, finally revealed herself and attempted to ussurp the throne. By now the King was revered in forms, nothing else. With the loss of Lancelot, Gallahad missing and Parcifal defecting to France, only the trully faithfull, leaded by Tristam, were with him. But the king wouldn´t give her hope away. She would fight, even by herself. Sensing the tragic fate upon his King, Tristam drugged her and leaded the hosts to face the Traitor: Mordred. He took with him Excalibur´s sheat, as a sign that the King was with him.

But Mordred´s forces were more. Because Mordred was now England´s hope and with him was Caliburn, to prove it. Mordred sailed to meet the army at Camlann, the same village Arturia didn´t protect, as a sign. The battle was really gruesome. Even if Mordred had twice the men as Tristam, the battle was close. But in the end Tristam fell his forces began to fall back.

By the time the King arrived, it was ended. Only seven of her Knights were alive, surrounded in the base of the mountain. Excalibur on hand, she charged. For her hope. Nobody stop her as she hiked up, slaying Mordred´s troops along the way, finally she made it to the top of the hill, surrounded by broken swords and the crimson sun setting. Mordred greeted her with a sad smile.

-"Look around you King Arthur. Your country has ended. Which ever one of us emerges the victor, it matters not. As you see before you, everything is gone. You should have known it would come to this. Had you given to me the crown, this would not have happened. Did you hate me, the son of Morgan, that much?!"

King Arthur emotionlessly replied back.

-"Not once did I despise was only one reason I would not give you the throne. You didn't have the capacity of a King."

Mordred ran forward, driven on by passion. Both Holy Swords Clashed three times. Both fourth hits were meant to kill, nobody thought to protect. And so Caliburn wounded the King in the stomach and Excalibur impaled the Black Knight. The Black helmet fell, and with the embrace of dead, Mordred once again pleaded.

-"Fa..ther..."

She thought, with tears in her eyes...

_Please Love me, Father_

Shee reached out to touch the King with her blood-soaked hands at least once, but not even that wish was granted as she fell.

Arturia, too, began to sense her time. Her hopes vanished, her dreams shatered. When was she supposed to be victorius?. What about his utopia?. Then she heard a voice in her head.

-"Do you want another chance, King Arthur..."

The little, blonde Knight nodded and another story began. The Story of a dream and a naive boy..


	3. Chapter Zero: Stats as Heroic Spirit

**The Lay of Moldred**

**The Story of the so-called "black knight" in two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Fate stay night. Parts of Type-Moon´s "Character Concept" Of Mordred were used in this story.**

**Chapter Zero: Stats as Eirei.  
**

**SABER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Morana Pendragon (Sir Mordred)_  
**Sex:** FEMALE **Color**:Burgundy and Black**  
Alignment:** Chaotic Neutral  
**Height:** 1.61 Mt **Weight:** 46 Kg  
**Appereance:** Hair: Pale Blonde / Eyes: Red / Build: Athletic / In her late teens / Girl  
**Talents:** Plotting, Raising Animals **Nemesis:** Arturia Pendragon  
**Likes:** Sci-fi looking stuff, puppies **Dislikes:** Being Ignored, Fate, Smog**  
Birthdate:** 9/9 **Bloodtype:** O+  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** A **Strenght:** EX **Endurance:** A-  
**Agility:** A **Mana:** EX **Luck:** C  
**Magic Resistance:** EX **Riding:** C **Mana Cluster:** A  
**Deep Meditation:** A **Chivalry Field:** B  
_  
Background:_

Sir Mordred was made an Homunculus. A clone out of King Arturia Pendragon by her half- sister Morgan Le Fay, to destroy the King. However, Morgan actually care about her son and when she finally let Morana go, was to protect her.

Morana went to the golden Kingdom of Camelot and found a new home. There she finally found her father and little by little she discovered her personality and her sacrifice to make the perfect kingdom. Admiring greatly her king, she pledged herself to him and tried to help, but was always looked down.

Infuriated, but still caring for her father, she tried to get the knig step down the crown to ease her burden, not realizing the King´s hope of an Utopic Kingdom. Finally she was forced to take the banner of revolution and tried to overthrow the King. In the Battle of Camlann Father and Son fought and both were mortally wounded. Still trying to earn her father´s aproval, she called out for her one last time.

As Mordred embodied England´s hope for a brief time, as she was trying to overthrow the "cold and inhuman king", she was exhalted as an heroic spirit.

_Abilities:_  
**  
Magic Resistance: Rank EX **

Not only resists all offensive magecraft (only true magic hurt Saber) but it reflects back to the Caster any lesser spell ( C Rank and bellow).  
**  
Riding: Rank C **

Ability to ride things. She can ride most vehicles with average skill.

**Mana Cluster: Rank A**

The ability that defines an Homunculus. The entire body of this servant is one big Magic Circuit, allowing Saber to have an almost infinite mana pool for all purposes: Fighting, Magic Defenses, Living Support etc. For practical purposes in any Grail War, Morana is the only self-supporting Saber and she has the "Mana Burst" ability on always.

**Deep Meditation: Rank ****A**

One of the aplications of Mana Cluster, used only when Saber is in critical condition. This "shuts out" all of Saber´s other systems and redirects all the mana inside her to Living Support. Allows Saber to survive, heal and inmunize against any certain wound. The duration of the slumber depends on the wound and its boosters (if it is caused by poison, curses, divine intervention etc.)

**Chivalry Field:** **Rank B**

The Ability to "reset" a battlefield. This allows Saber to always fight at her prime, with no restrains such as illusions, mana depletion, curses and such.

**  
Noble Phamtasms:**

**Prismatic Change. "The Knight hides her name"**_Support. Rank:D_

Awarded by the zeal which Morana hided her name from anyone but her king. This is an optical magic that surrounds Caliburn, as it is just as famous as Excalibur. This magic allows Caliburn to take the form of one of her "roots" to pass as another sword. Gram, Balmung and the unnamed original sin are famous swords whose blueprints were used to make Caliburn. Therefore this magic is used to "show off" Caliburn, but as another sword, to fool the enemy into thinking Mordred is indeed another Knight.

**  
Caliburn. "The Light that Shines upon a country".** _Anti Fortress. Rank: A  
_

The Sword in the Stone. The hope of England and the sword that signaled Arturia´s rise to power. After being broken because the king broke the code of Chivalry, Mordred took the shards and reforged it with the help of Morgan.

As a noble phamtasm it ranks lower than Excalibur as Caliburn represents the hopes of a country, while Excalibur embodies the wishes of mankind. However, Caliburn´s attack comes in two forms. The first is in the form of a Holy Pulse that comes from heaven, gets reflected in the sword and attack the enemy in the form of a " Holy mental pulse" attack, showing the enemies´ most painfull moments to broke his or her spirit. Two second attack comes right after it, with the release of the remanent light within the sword, in the form of a Holy "pilar of light".

Because of its history. Constant repetition of this attack would break Caliburn.

**Cal Edge – Iburn Blade."Twin daggers of Broken soul".** _Broken Phamtasm__. Rank: C  
_

The broken form of Caliburn. Twin daggers that are traslucent and with a pale green color. They need a constant mana supply in order to stay in this world. They main feature is that if their owner´s existence were to fade, their´s is the one that fade instead.

As attack noble phamtasms, these daggers have a one-time use of one of Caliburn´s attack. The Cal Edge would do the "Holy Pulse" attack, while the Iburn blade would do the "Pilar of Light" attack. After doing that the dagger dissapears.

**Morgan. "Living Armor of the Compasionate Knight"**. _Support. Rank: B_

Moldan was one of the many stray animals that Morana raised in her lifetime. A male Fox that usually followed her around everywhere. His blood, and that of any other animals Morana had. Was then enchanted and used to soak the Armor that the knight wore. As such, Moldan is a "cloth": a living armor with the power of Evolution.

Each of the 57 blood types (one for each animal) can evolve to adapt to a certain characteristic that can harm Morana. Being it elemental magic, weapons, etc. Giving Morana a boost in defensive capabilities.

Named after Morgan, mother of Mordred and the one that made this armor.

**Krimlidag. "The Pledged Sword of the Herbal Knight."** _Anti Personal. Rank: C+_

The first sword of Mordred. A sword that a Blacksmith gave to her after she saved his child from a decease. Plain but full of sentiments. It isn´t an offensive noble phamtasm, but allows the owner to understand fully the wishes of animals and kids around him.

Mordred must use it in fight at least once before calling forth Caliburn.

_AN: Caliburn´s "Holy mental Pulse" attack is the same of Arael, the fiftheenth angel, in NG Evangelion XP. That was used against Asuka._


End file.
